<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Heroes by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536348">Fallen Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e17-18 Heroes, F/M, Janet counts as a major character right?, if not she is a character and she is a MAJOR that totally counts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember reading somewhere they were meant to kiss at this point not hug—well if that’s not screaming out to be done!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My lovely stories are not based on original characters, these are not mine they belong to the good folk at Stargate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir... I... I just wanted to say... When you were lying there, I...” She paused obviously fighting back her tears. A shot of emotion pulsed through him, memories of the times he thought he had lost her, the absolute pain he had felt, the complete sense of loneliness and emptiness which pushed a void into his very being. In that moment she wasn’t the newly engaged women, hell he couldn’t pick Pete out of a line up if he tried, she was just Carter.</p>
<p>Crying at the very thought of losing <em>him</em>.</p>
<p> “I'm really glad you're okay.” She choked out.</p>
<p>He stepped in front of her and gave her the assurance he had wanted to give her every time the situation had been reversed. “C'mere.” He said and pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>He met no resistance, she held onto him in a tight embrace. He couldn’t help it his nose went into her neck, giving one of his intimate hugs, and there—his lips felt her warm skin and his lips automatically pressed there.</p>
<p>Sam gasped at the intimate act and slowly moved her head first cheek pressed cheek, her hand came up and cupped his other cheek, her thumb caressing him. Her nose rubbing with his for a moment before their lips traced the others. One hand took her by her cheek caressing her as she did him, his other arm holding her as if they were still hugging.</p>
<p>He heard her gasp at their lips rubbing, but somehow it didn’t stop them, their lips brushed one more time before they applied pressure to their lips, colliding in unspoken need, a little ‘hum’ from her throat untied any previous resolve, he held her to him, while her tongue peaked out from her mouth and his opened willingly to her his own humming finally kicking in.</p>
<p>She couldn’t believe this was finally happening! After seven long and lonely years of waiting, she was finally in his arms and kissing him! Every moment had been waiting for this one, she’d never been like this before, never had she felt as though she needed anyone, but Jack. Her hand clung to his neck, her fingers sliding to the shorts of his hair. Her logical mind wondered why they hadn’t came up for air yet, there was no signs of this even pausing, they somehow knew each other instantly and accounted for breathing patterns, even the surprised shortness of breath, after all they were kissing! But the logic was soon soothed away by the feeling of him holding her close and spinning her around so the back of her legs touched the bed behind her.</p>
<p>‘Oh God! Yes!’ was the only coherent thought going through her mind! Images flashed through her mind of being bedded by Jack O’Neill, her stomach immediately pooled with a warm sensation, she was lifted slightly in his arms his leg going between  her thigh he placed them on the bed before his body protested.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” he felt in his ribs, the exclamation soft despite the stabbing pain.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked gently. “Oh God! Did I hurt you?” she asked him.</p>
<p>He chuckled at her worry “I swear its meant to be me asking that.” He whispered in her ear before he straighten up watching her blush was possibly the most endearing thing he had ever seen. “I shouldn’t have bent like that is all.” He told her as she sat up beside him they were both sitting on the edge of the bed together.</p>
<p>“Are you bleeding?—Should I get Jan—" She gasped at her own mistake and started crying again.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He said softly putting his arm around her again. “Come on, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Jack I was so scared I’d lost you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He murmured to her. “I know the feeling.”</p>
<p>She looked to him through tear stained eyes, his defenses were down his eyes honest and warm. It was the honest truth and she knew in that moment—he had believed she would die before too.</p>
<p>“Come on, we need to get out of the mountain.” He said to her his lips kissing the side of her head again.</p>
<p>“Come over tonight?” she offered to him. “I don’t think I can be alone.”</p>
<p>He nodded “Okay.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was less then two hours later he knocked on her door. She opened the door and stood aside letting him in.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He said quietly as she was closing the door.</p>
<p>“Hey.” She reflected back “I ordered in pizza. I hope that’s okay.”</p>
<p>He held up the paper bag he was carry “I brought beer and cake.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled “I got some beer on the way home.”</p>
<p>“Well, we could survive the apocalypse.” He joked.</p>
<p>“Haven’t we a few times?” she reflected the joke back.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said stepping into her personal space. “Sam?” he questioned her, where she started swaying dreamily on the spot.</p>
<p>“Yes please.” She managed to whisper huskily. The beer and cake put down on the side table she kept by the door he stepped still closer and took her in his arms, her arms snaked around his neck another longing embrace. They stood there, she wasn’t sure how long until she pulled back a little and took his hand. With his free hand he grabbed the bag and she guided him to her sofa where he sat beside her.</p>
<p>His arm went around her back and she snuggled into his side her feet up on the sofa beside her. Her legs bent at the knee her nose snuggled into his chest to start with, before his lips pressed into her hair again, one hand played with her hair as he did, her head poked up and they were looking into each other’s eyes again before their lips found each others again. She was careful not to let him twist, his stomach still being tender and wrapped so she twisted herself more into him, resulting in him holding her tighter to him his far reaching arm only just touching her stomach in an attempt to reach her hip. After a few minutes it was evidently driving her so crazy, something amounting to “screw this” muttered from her lips before one leg reached over him and she straddled his legs, where she continued to kiss him just as deeply as before. Finally able to choose where his hands held her, his mind quickly filtered what he wanted. Hips would be far too sexy, breast would be the same, so he did the only thing he knew how, he wrapped his arms around her both hands holding her in place round her back holding her to him.</p>
<p>The strangest sensation of comfort washed over him, he was pretty sure if someone walked in on them right now, all they would see was two military officers carrying out a secret affair, that their physical positions were intimate in a sexual way and it was obvious what was going to happen that night.</p>
<p>But its not what he felt.</p>
<p>If asked tomorrow if what they did was against regulations the answer would be ‘no’. Despite appearances this intimacy wasn’t sexual, he knew sex just wasn’t going to happen, although he was pretty sure if its what this was about they could very easily turn it into sex. This breath-taking intimacy was closer then that, her tongue was in his mouth for closeness for comfort for reassurance that they had lived, for the knowledge that the other person was real. Yes his heart was racing, yes he was certainly turned on and yes, his bodily functions were at their full attention—but this meant more. It meant comforting the women he was in love with and had been for a very <em>very</em> long time. This was about her sharing that comfort with him, they were doing what was needed.</p>
<p>A knock on the door made her jump with surprise what must have been at least fifteen minutes but seemed like a few. She caught her breath by steadying herself in his hair “I’ll be right back.” She whispered, to which he could only nod. She walked over to the door and she opened it. With a friendly ‘hi’ to the pizza delivery guy he wondered how she could act so normal! “Thanks.” He heard her say as she shut the door.  She came back in and put the pizza on the table, she then took the bag of beer he bought and put it in the fridge and took out two beers for them leaving the cake on the side ready for later. He opened the pizza box as she sat down beside him again.</p>
<p>“Do you want something on the TV?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He agreed.</p>
<p>She flicked the TV on though what they settled on he didn’t know, he was too distracted by the beautiful blonde who snuggled in beside him, one hand busy with the pizza slice, the other hand was safely tucked on his inner thigh. Maybe she wouldn’t have been quite so liberal if his arm wasn’t around her, his hand resting on her other hip. After the pizza they settled down together, they watched the TV and drank beer until they were tired where she lead him into the bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He woke the next morning warm and snug, with Sam cuddling into him, somehow wrapped around his side so she completely missed the blast area but her legs were wrapped in his and her head on his shoulder, even more surprised was he that in the night his hand had found the way to her breast, even on top of her tank top he could feel the swell and peak of her breast in the palm of his hand. He hadn’t been this comfortable in bed for a very long time! He looked down and could see her sleeping, she looked so peaceful, such a contrast to when she had found him in the infirmary. If he could hold her forever like this he would, he could keep her safe and protected and most of all loved. She stirred into him his hand slipped lower away from her breast and moved his hand just below her breast. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“Hey.” She welcomed him softly.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He said back. “Coffee?” he offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be good.” She smiled.</p>
<p>He slowly got up then flinched at the pain.</p>
<p>“Ow!” she sounded for him, “That hurt?” she asked.</p>
<p>“This is really ruining my street cred with the ladies.” He joked and she chuckled “I mean come on, what are you going to say, I couldn’t even get up in the morning.” To which Sam burst into giggles. Jack looked at her confused for a moment before a look of horror crossed his face “No—wait that’s not what I meant!” he tried.</p>
<p>“Its alright sir, how about you take a shower and I promise to only tell the truth about you in bed.” He looked at her horrified before she whispered in his ear “its just as well you’re so comfortable to sleep with you do like to hog all the covers.” She giggled as she got up and he looked at her amazed before she turned round and said to him “although you do keep us lovely and warm other ways.”</p>
<p>“Samantha Carter!” he quipped amazed at her as she reached for her robe he asked “Hey what will you tell them about—you know?”</p>
<p>She flashed a smile at him.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, I could order you to make it really generous can’t I?” he called. “Carter?”</p>
<p>She bit her bottom lip then shrugged “I’ll tell them what I always say.” She said as she came back to the bed, she leaned over and whispered in his ear “that’s classified.” With a grin on her face she bit her bottom lip and shrugged happy to be leaving a stunned Jack O’Neill in her bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fully dressed, coffee drank and an hour later Jack had nipped to the bathroom. He smiled at just how easily they had slipped into a flirty domestic life. He loved holding her close and casually kissing her hair. He couldn’t help feeling the way there was electricity pulse through them when their bare skin touched. He opened the bathroom door to hear her voice at the door.</p>
<p>“Pete!” she exclaimed surprised.</p>
<p>“Are you surprised?” he asked here pulling her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Um yeah.” She said swinging him round so his back was to the bathroom door.</p>
<p>She looked towards Jack her eyes begging for understanding.</p>
<p>Pete. How had they forgotten about Pete? His heart dropped but hoped it didn’t show. Their eyes met again and he simply nodded.</p>
<p>“I figured I could put in a vacation for today, three whole days together.” He smiled.</p>
<p>She put her arm around him guiding him away from the door, deliberately leaving the door open a little. “Um, not exactly.” She said quietly “we have some stuff at work—”</p>
<p>“Oh come on—” he objected rather passionately, it even surprised Jack.</p>
<p>“Pete, Janet passed away.” She told him.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked stunned.</p>
<p>“There was a fight and she was the medic on the field and she got killed in action.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God Sam!” he exclaimed. “I am so sorry!”</p>
<p>“So today we’re having a memorial, I have to dress in my blues, keep my cool and  I have to go in and speak at it.”</p>
<p>He pulled her to him again and Sam looked over his shoulder to see Jack at the door “What can I do?” he asked her.</p>
<p>She looked to Jack her eyes melting into his brown ones “Its okay, I have everything I need.”</p>
<p>With it Jack slipped out the door and closed it silently.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey whats with the cake?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing, the boys brought it round last night.”</p>
<p>“SG-1 boys?” he asked her walking through to the living room. “I hope so with all these beers.” He said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Sam smiled nervously. Yup her and Jack could really knock em back without fear of the hangover the next day. “So cake and beer? Going to get some love handles huh?” he teased her his hand going under her top to her hip and squeezing the skin there. She blushed a little at his teasing and pulled away slightly “I um, need to use the bathroom.” She said quietly “Um, make yourself at home, w-I already made coffee this morning, so grab yourself a cup.” She invited him. She turned and went into her bathroom closing the door behind her. Her whole body seemed to be spiraling out of control back towards the dangers of yesterday. She took some steady deep breaths where a familiar scent, engulfed her.</p>
<p>Her bathroom still smelt of him.</p>
<p>She only had to be with Pete another hour or so before she could excuse herself to work, she could handle that, she had to, with a few more breaths she could.</p>
<p>“Hey babe?” he called through the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” she called trying to silence her heart from beating so loudly.</p>
<p>“How come there’s your coffee cup from this morning and then another in the sink?” he asked her.</p>
<p>Sam felt her heart plunge into her stomach. “Daniel!” she suddenly cried.</p>
<p>“Huh?” he asked clearly confused.</p>
<p>“Um, last night, he needed to sober up before he drove home, so he had some coffee.” Sam made up on the spot. “He’s always leaving dirty dishes, you should see his office—” Sam continued knowing Pete would probably never see Daniel’s office and it wasn’t exactly a lie “left over coffee cups everywhere.” She told Pete. She looked up and into the mirror in front of her and pinched at the area Pete had been teasing her over, maybe she had put on weight? “Its funny, one day the Colonel got so tired of all the dirty mugs around his office he bought a bunch of old mugs from god knows where—” she turned and inspected it further, diet it was then? “—anyway he filled Daniel’s office with tons of mugs, Macgyvered it so when Daniel came in his office it set them off like dominoes all of them falling all over the place, there was pieces of mug everywhere!” Sam said a smile on her face as she opened the door to find Pete on the other side.</p>
<p>“Macgyvered?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah you know like the 80s TV show—” she looked at him only to see a blank look on his face “—the guy was ex military—he could save the world with a paperclip and duck tape?” still nothing she looked at him amazed “You know ba-ba-ba-ba-baaa, ba ba bom, ba ba bom, ba ba ba ba dum, ba dom, ba da da dum, ba da dum, ba ba bar bum,--” she sang the theme music and he still looked blankly at her “You’ve never seen MacGyver?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No, a TV show?” he asked.</p>
<p>Okay, not a TV show, it was a way of life. “Um yeah.” She said quietly. “You know I had a really rough night last night, with everything that happened with Janet, and I tossed a lot in bed, I think I’m going to change the sheets.” She did her best smile “why don’t you go and make yourself that coffee I’ll be through in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath of relief as he took her up on her invitation.</p>
<p>She quickly went to her room and stripped the bed of its covers and sheets, she couldn’t help but smell him on them, oh this was bad! This was so very bad! She sat on the end of her bed and held the sheets up to her nose smelling in his scent. She was sure she had got over Jack O’Neill but seeing him walk out the door this morning, it broke her! She couldn’t handle Pete, she could barely make sense of her emotions at all. With Jack it had been plain and simple, hugs, kisses, comfort and her whole body buzzed at his presence a happy hum had kept her from tipping, and when he went away—”</p>
<p>“Hey babe you need help in there?” Pete asked opening the door, she had stood up just in time for him coming in the room and she tossed the sheets onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Sure.” She said quietly taking fresh sheets out. They changed her bedding before she took the ones she had slept in the previous night and shoved them in the washing machine with twice the amount of detergent and softener she normally used, just to be sure—</p>
<p>Pete could never know Jack had been with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>